Jungle Adventure Crew
This is the team that Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa have formed throughout their adventures. Members *Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa (founders/commanders) *Terk and Tantor *King Julien, Maurice, and Mort *Louis *Sebastian *Genie *Baloo, Bagheera ,Mowgli, Shanti, and King Louie *Fu Dog Future Members *Rutt and Tuke *Roger Rabbit *Eddie Valiant *Jessica Rabbit *Tarzan, Jane Porter, and Professor Archimedes Q. Porter *Timon's Mother and Uncle Max (from The Lion King 1½) *The Wild Thornberrys (including Darwin the Chimpanzee) *Totoro, Totoro's Servants, and the Catbus (from My Neighbor Totoro) *Abigail, Edgar, Russell, Michelle, and Cornelius (from Once Upon a Forest) *Curious George and The Man with the Yellow Hat (aka Ted) *Princess Poppy and her friends (from Trolls) *Kiara and Kovu's young and adult counterparts *Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde (from Zootopia) *the Jungle Bunch *Jungle Jim (from the Jungle Jim Nicktoons shorts) *Young Baloo and his friends (from Jungle Cubs) *Blu and his family and friends (from the Rio films) *Jock and his friends (from Jock the Hero Dog) *Kai and his friends (from Adventures in Zambezia) *Kala (Tarzan's adoptive mother) *Flynt and Mungo (from Tarzan) *Jasiri and her clan (from The Lion Guard) *Marsupilami and his friends *Speedy the Snail (from Timon & Pumbaa) *Brandy and Mr. Whiskers *the Jungle Junction gang *Kimba the White Lion and his friends *Snook and his friends (from It's a Big Big World) *George and his friends (from George of the Jungle (1967 TV Series)) *Flik and his friends (from A Bug's Life) *Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, and Ono (from The Lion Guard) *Simba and Nala's young counterparts *Vitani (from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Mio and Mao (from Mio Mao (Baby First TV series)) *Zuri and Tiifu (from The Lion Guard) *Mufasa (as a ghost hero) *Sarabi (Simba's mother) *Sarafina (Nala's mother) *Jake the Spider-Monkey and his friends (from My Gym Partner's a Monkey) *Kenai and Koda *Nita (from Brother Bear 2) Trivia *The Jungle Adventure Crew has a laugh track, which starts from Mort, Maurice, King Julien, Louis, Terk, Tantor, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie to Sebastian. *The Jungle Adventure Crew also has a greeting track, which starts from Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Tantor, King Julien Terk, Louis, Genie, Sebastian & ends with King Louie. *Besides their regular adventure crew. the Jungle Adventure crew has affiliations or partnerships with the Madagascar Adventure Team (Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Zuba, Florrie and Leonette) and the Fantasy Adventure Team (Benny the Beast, Leo Lionheart, Johnny the Lion, Rae the Lioness the El Arca Big Six, Rafiki and Lion.) *King Julien, Maurice, and Mort are the only non-Disney members of the Jungle Adventure Crew. The only Disney members of the Jungle Adventure Crew are Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Genie, Sebastian, King Louie, Rutt and Tuke, Fu Dog, and Roger Rabbit. *In Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Series, the Jungle Adventure Crew forms an animal division for Star Command. It is called the Animal Patrol. *Most of the Jungle Adventure Crew guest starred in ''Winnie The Pooh in The Festival of The Lion King'', which are Terk, Tantor, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, and Louis. Genie and King Louie wern't official members of Simba's team until after ''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves'' and ''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Jungle Book 2''. *The Jungle Adventure have recurring appearances on the Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventure Series. They and the Fantasy Adventure team will appear in the upcoming Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Treasure Planet. *Genie, Tarzan, Jane Porter, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, Eddie Valiant, Jessica Rabbit, the Thornberrys, and The Man in the Yellow Hat are the only members of the Jungle Adventure Crew who are not animals. Gallery Simba Timon and Pumbaa adventure October.jpg Real Live Adventure Crew.gif Category:Groups Category:HEROES Category:Animals Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Adventure Teams Category:JUNGLE animals Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101 Team Members Category:Jungle adventure crew Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies